Buscando al responsable
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Una noche de Navidad, borrachera suprema y todo esta en blanco...
1. Chapter 1

Buscando al responsable

Prologo

_A todos los que deseen festejar esta primera Navidad sin preocupaciones!_

_El bien triunfo y hay que celebrar esta navidad como nunca _

_Gran fiesta de navidad en Hogsmeade! _

_Cabeza de Puerco, Tres Escobas y Madame Pudipie, _

_los invitan a celebrar la navidad en el pueblo, risas, bromas, juegos, baile y mucho alcohol._

_TODO AL AIRE LIBRE! _

_se hechizara la calle principal y se pondrán mesas y sillas._

_Están todos invitados..._

Hermione recordaba muchas cosas, comprar su vestido para esa fiesta única, memorable, recordaba haber estado junto a sus amigos y profesores, comiendo diferentes platillos de los tres establecimientos, haber bailado con todo el mundo, festejando toda la noche hasta el amanecer, tomar como si no hubiera un mañana, luego todo es confuso.

Despertó entre sueños, estaba todo medianamente oscuro, sentía que estaba en una cama, pero no era la de ella, ni alguna conocida, se sentó y se dio cuenta de estar totalmente desnuda y dolorida, muy dolorida, busco su varita y la encontró, conjuro un _lumos_ y su alma se le fue al piso.

Estaba en la casa de los gritos, en una cama vieja, con sabanas viejas, llenas de fluidos y algo de sangre. Se dio cuenta que se había entregado a alguien, esa persona de la cual no sabía nada, había sido su primera vez. Su estomago rugió con furia, ella recordaba una presencia que la lleno de amor y caricias, un hombre muy pasional, este la amo y ella se entrego, pero no recordaba su cara ni su nombre, solo recordaba haberlo llamado DIOS, Hermione miro la hora, eran las 6 de la tarde del 25 de diciembre. Se vistió y conjuro un hechizo sobre las sabanas, las guardo y desapareció rumbo a Grinmauld Place, toco a la puerta y Harry salió totalmente dormido.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

- Hermione, donde estabas, recién me doy cuenta que habías desaparecido. – Dice Harry, dándole espacio para que ingrese a la casa y sentándose ambos en unos sillones.

-Harry acabo de despertar en la casa de los gritos, sola y desnuda, estoy un poco confundida, pero solo tengo una duda, recuerdas haberme visto con alguien.

-Mierda Hermione, lo último que recuerdo es que alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, luego que Ron se fue con Lavender a _Las Tres Escobas_ a alquilar un cuarto, tu desapareciste, solo recuerdo haberte visto hablando con un mago alto de pelo negro sujeto en una coleta, con una túnica verde con detalles en rojo y no recuerdo nada mas, me desperté hace 1 hora junto a Ginny.

-Ok, menos mal que tu pareja se quedo a tu lado, la mía no. Seguro que se asusto al verme. Tendré que ver tu memoria en un pensadero a ver si descubro algo.

-Vamos a la cocina y tomemos algo, creo que no has comido desde ayer.

-Supones bien, Ron no apareció aun.

-No, pero sé que esta con Lavender y eso significa que lo llevo a lo de su madre o se fueron a la madriguera.

-Harry hay algún método para saber el ADN de un mago mediante algún hechizo?

-Porque lo preguntas, quieres que alguien te revise y junte alguna muestra así poder ver a quien te lleva.

-No es necesario juntar nada, me traje las sabanas.

-Me paso por el ministerio mañana y te digo. Hermione disculpa que te pregunte, pero te cuidas?-dijo preocupado el joven

-No entiendo Harry, yo siempre me cuido, trato de no tener problemas y que nadie me haga daño.-

-jejeje, no hermione discúlpame, te pregunto si te cuidas, si tomas pastillas o pociones anticonceptivas.

-Oh por Merlín, no! Harry, yo no tomo nada de eso, cuánto tiempo tengo para poder tomarla.

-Lo siento hermione pero ya no hay tiempo, estuviste con un mago, y si no usaste nada antes o durante la relación, solo queda la suerte.

-Ósea mierda, estoy en mi mejor momento, claro solo me falta eso, la primera vez y bingo, llega la cigüeña.

-Quieres decir que tu nunca, nunca, nunca.

-Tal cual Harry NUNCA

-Pero pensé que con Ron luego de la guerra...

-Luego de la guerra, Ron estuvo muy mal, yo me fui a buscar a mis padres, y bueno Lavender aprovecho y bueno... NADA NUNCA.

-Mierda Hermione. Bueno, no importa, nos tienes a Ginny y a mí, ya vives acá con nosotros, te ayudaremos si esa es la situación, Ginny no creo que diga nada.

-Pero si llegara a pasar eso, me ayudaran a buscar al responsable.

-Hermione desde ya.

-Hola, ¿qué paso? y ¿a quién tenemos que castigar y porque? Pregunto Ginny en camisola medio dormida, parada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hermione amaneció sin saber con quien durmió, y no se cuido estando en sus mejores días.

-Oh no Hermione y no sabes quien fue, ¿ni una pista?

-Solo su ADN en las sabanas

-¿su qué?

-Nada Ginny es una expresión muggle. Pero que algunos magos entienden. El ADN es lo que todos tenemos como huella identificadora. Cada uno de nosotros es diferente, exceptuando el ADN de gemelos, porque es una copia exacta.

-Ok, no importa, pero lo importante con ese ADN y la magia podrás saber quién es y si llegas a estar embarazada puedes obligarlo a mantener al niño.

-La idea es saber con quién, eso es lo más importante. Y Harry lo va a averiguar mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

2 semanas después

Hermione corría hacia el baño, prácticamente se abrazo al inodoro y deposito lo ingerido, hacia solo unos instantes, en el desayuno.

-Definitivamente no mas wafles, ni huevos, ni tocino, ni café, ni jugo de naranja, ni galletas de canela de Molly, dios mío…, casi todo lo que como, lo termino vomitando, voy a estar hecha un palo para cuando nazca este pequeño…

-¿Hermione estas mejor?, déjame ayudarte a ir a tu cuarto.

-Gracias Ginny

-No hay porque linda, descansa un rato, quieres agua?

-Si por favor.

Estas eran las mañanas, desde hacía una semana, dos semanas desde la navidad. Hoy tenían fiesta en la casa y ella se sentía como un trapo, Harry había invitado a los profesores y algunos de la orden para festejar el cumpleaños del Profesor Snape, era la primera vez luego muchos años y de la guerra que festejaría su cumpleaños entre amigos.

Hermione se levanto y le pidió a Ginny que la excluyera de la cocina, nadie excepto Harry y Ginny sabían que estaba embarazada, Harry había ido al ministerio, pero le contaron que la sección de investigaciones de hechizos y pociones no abriría hasta el 15 de enero.

No quedaba más que esperar y tener paciencia.

Hermione se dedico a acomodar y limpiar la casa, acondicionarla para la fiesta de esa noche.

Ginny la excuso con su madre, diciéndole que estaba acomodando todo lo demás. Aparte que habría que preparar habitaciones, por si algún invitado se quedaba a dormir.

Hermione corrió varias veces al baño de su habitación ese día, casi no podía probar bocado u oler alguna fragancia, que tenía que ir a abrazar la blanca cerámica de su nuevo amigo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y comenzaron a caer los invitados. Harry fue a la casa del profesor y lo trajo casi a rastras, desde navidad, el hombre se había auto recluido en su casa, para fin de año no había estado con ellos. Harry no entendía esta nueva conducta de su ex profesor.

-Severus bienvenido y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias Minerva, está bien poder compartirlo con ustedes, luego de todos estos años.

-Yo se que Albus te regalaba todos los años algo, el te manda este regalo y el mío es el de color rojo - Minerva le dio dos paquetes uno de color violeta y otro rojo, el hombre los deposito junto a otros regalos que había en una mesa. Luego tranquilo los abriría, era la primera vez que tenia tantos obsequios. No le importaba lo que le regalaran , era la intención, el saber que eran de la gente que lo apreciaba, muy en el fondo él no era como se mostraba.

Prof..., perdón, Señor Feliz Cumpleaños - dijo apenada Hermione, ella todavía no se podía acostumbrar a tutearle.

Srta. Granger - dijo Snape en un susurro y se puso palido.

-Está bien señor? quiere sentarse - dijo la joven, mientras agarraba de un brazo al hombre y lo llevaba hasta un cómodo sillón, donde lo sentó junto a ella.

-Hermione… -dijo suavemente Snape antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Harry! ¡Profesora McGonagall! el profesor Snape se desmayo.

Todos corrieron a ayudarla, y a socorrer a Severus. Pongámoslo en mi habitación es la más cercana y queda en la planta baja dijo Hermione.

Harry levito a Snape y lo llevo a la habitación de la chica. Que le pasaría al hombre, cuando él lo fue a buscar estaba medio raro, no quería ir, pero de todos modos acompaño a Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de entrar en la mente de su adusto profesor cuando este comenzó a recuperarse.

-Severus te encuentras bien -pregunto Minerva - ¿estas comiendo bien?

-Minerva debo de hablar con el sr Potter, es muy importante

-ok los dejo solos, pero no por eso sigo menos preocupada por ti, tienes que cuidarte hijo.

-Potter que paso?

-usted estaba charlando con Hermione y ella vio que se había puesto palido al hablarle y al sentarse se desvaneció.

-Potter solo confió en lo discreto que usted puede llegar a ser. La Srta. Granger, ella está bien, ella no tiene nada.

-¿Sr a que viene eso? ¿Porque lo pregunta? ¿Que sabe usted? y ¿porque está interesado en saber de ella.?- dijo Harry casi sin respirar y mirando con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos

Snape se sentó en la cama con las piernas fuera del colchón, y agarrando su cabeza dijo

-yo cometí un error, uno muy grave, creo el más grande de toda mi vida, incluso más que haberme convertido en mortifago y temo por ella, a afrontar lo que sucedió, mas si es que ello tiene consecuencias, maldito alcohol.

-¡maldición Snape! ¿ No me diga que fue usted? Pero ¿cómo?¿ porque no se quedo? Ella lo aprecia, lo idolatra. ¿Usted sabe que ella era...?

-¿tu lo sabes?, ella te lo contó, oh dios mío. ¿Quien más sabe? ¿Ella está bien?

-si lo sé, me entere cuando ella llego a casa, Ginny estaba conmigo, no estaba mal, estaba preocupada y algo triste por no recordar nada de nada, más que por la situación en sí, también dolida porque la persona que estuvo con ella no se quedo y afronto la situación.

-yo recuerdo muy poco, yo recuerdo haberle preguntado y ella haberme dicho que siguiera, pese a que me di cuenta en mi media inconsciencia de lo que estaba entregando en ese momento, obtuve su más preciado tesoro. No me perdono por eso. Pero ella no te dijo que era yo? Ella está bien... ahora?

-Ella no recuerda con quien estuvo, en realidad no recuerda nada. Y no, no está bien. Ella vomita todas las mañanas y también por la tarde. Hoy particularmente, cada olor, cada sabor, la hacía correr al baño.

-dios mío, que hice, ¿ella no se cuidaba?

-profesor entienda ella nunca estuvo con un hombre, ella le regalo su virginidad... que iba a saber que esa noche se entregaría a usted, que tendría sexo con su ex profesor. Sabe, ella quiere saber con quien estuvo, guardo las sabanas con el ADN de ambos. Usted sabe lo que eso es no?

-si lo sé y sé que hay una poción que dice quien es el dueño o dueños de ADN encontrado en objetos.

-sabe que el 15 de enero los responsables del departamento de hechizos y pociones del ministerio regresan de vacaciones.

-si ese día regreso a mi trabajo en el ministerio, es mi departamento, soy el jefe, ¿porque?

-ella va a llevar las sabanas para que le digan quien es el otro participante.

-maldición! No puede, yo tengo que hablar con ella hoy , pero, como le digo?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3

En eso una puerta se abrió y la castaña corrió al baño, derrapando y cayendo abrazada al inodoro ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de Harry y Severus.

Ambos se acercaron y ayudaron a la joven a limpiarse y acostarse en la cama.

Harry luego de ayudar a Hermione, llevo algo apartado a Severus y le dijo

-Sr., hable con ella, explíquele como sucedieron las cosas. Supongo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente tomados para no saber -dijo Harry susurrando

-ella sí, pero, yo no tanto, sabía lo que pasaría y me deje guiar por lo que ella me decía, por lo que yo siento por ella. Potter, Harry, la Srta. Granger, Hermione es muy importante para mí. Y no la voy a dejar ir.-dijo en vos baja.

- ok los dejo solos ¡dígaselo! Y por lo que más quiera, si realmente la ama como creo, no deje que ella escape.

Harry salió del cuarto y fue al salón, cuando llego le preguntaron por el profesor y por Hermione que al oler el jugo de calabaza salió corriendo.

-Harry hay algo que debas decirnos de Hermione y que debamos saber - dijo Molly - yo protagonice una corrida similar hace mas de 17 años, cuando esperaba a Ginny

Harry suspiro, tomo aire, miro a todos los presentes, Ginny le decía que si con la cabeza, aspiro fuerte y dijo:

-bueno de todos modos se van a enterar más adelante, y no creo que ella se moleste conmigo, es mas creo va a estar agradecida. Ok, recuerdan navidad, bueno Hermione estuvo con alguien luego de la fiesta, ella realmente estaba muy desinhibida, a tal punto que no recuerda gran cosa, solo que se despertó en la casa de los gritos desnuda y dolorida, había estado con alguien y no recuerda con quien.

-entonces ella esta - Molly iba a continuar

-si Molly, hermione está embarazada y no sabe de quién. Y todos debemos apoyarla.

-oh pobre mi niña ¿ustedes la estuvieron ayudando estos días no?- dijo a Harry y Ginny, estos asintieron con la cabeza

-Hace una semana comenzó con los vómitos, por eso se mudo a la planta baja, ya que esa habitación posee un baño.

-y no tiene pistas de la identidad del que estuvo con hermione.

-bueno pistas hay, pero hay que hacer unos estudios, para que salga el nombre.

-Bueno, pobre hermione, es algo normal en su estado su malestar, esperemos que no le dure demasiado, no es bueno vomitar por cada olor. ¿Pero qué le pasa al del cumpleaños?

-Ah, está atendiendo a hermione, esta mejor, le bajo el azúcar, no estuvo comiendo bien. – dijo de forma mecánica Harry

Menos mal, hoy lo vi muy palido cuando llego, ese hombre no se está cuidando lo suficiente, vamos a tener que vigilarlo más de cerca, no sea cosa que me quede sin profesor de pociones a la mitad del año escolar, sigamos charlando, luego vendrá y continuaremos festejando.

-Srta. Granger, Hermione, se encuentra mejor.

-Gracias profesor, si estoy mejor, pero no se preocupe por mí, disfrute su cumpleaños. No olvide abrir los regalos. El mío es verde y plateado. Espero le guste mi regalo, tarde algo en elegirlo.

-gracias, cualquier obsequio tuyo será genial. Sabes que obsequiar. Pero debo hablar con usted, necesito decirle algo importante, contarle algo, quiero que me escuche y le pido por favor no se enfade con lo que voy a decirle, si luego quiere maldecirme, hechizarme o incluso llamar a los Aurores aceptare cualquier castigo.

-Profesor me esta preocupando, que sucede, ¿todo esta bien? Lo escucho y no lo voy a juzgar, esta bien profesor soy todo oídos - dijo preocupada, mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyada en la cabecera, Severus estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

-Hermione, ¿puedo decirte Hermione, no?

-si puede tutearme, si así se siente bien.

-gracias, tengo que pedirle perdón, fui yo, esa fiesta, navidad, luego del baile, yo pensé que tu lo querías tanto como yo, que lo que decías lo decías con tu corazón, yo no pude detenerme, perdón hermione, perdón, perdón- lo ultimo lo dijo casi llorando y agarrándose la cabeza. Ese no era su típico comportamiento, pero la situación lo había superado.

Hermione lo miraba mientras empalidecía, oh dios mío se había acostado con Severus, había estado con el hombre que más quería. Bueno por lo menos seguro lo disfruto.

-Severus - dijo ella tuteándolo por primera vez.- yo no recuerdo nada, mi mente está en blanco ¿porque no te quedaste? ¿Porque te fuiste? – dijo preocupada Hermione

-miedo al rechazo, que yo solo fuera una estúpida apuesta, un calentón del momento, una cosa más de la que poder reírse a mis espaldas, que realmente lo que dijiste no te importaba. Que se yo, entre el alcohol y el haber estado con vos, no se fue como tocar el cielo con las manos y como a los pocos días no me dijiste nada, y no mandaste ninguna lechuza, yo pensé que tu no me querías y solo formo parte de algo raro, bizarro y poco común, lo que no me cerraba, era que me eligieras, me usaras, para perder tu virginidad. Eso era la única cosa en esa ecuación que no encajaba.

-no tengo idea, no recuerdo que es lo que te dije o hice, pero te lo digo ahora, TE AMO! Me gustas mucho, te quiero Severus, eres el hombre por el cual me había conservado virgen.

- oh Hermione yo también te amo. Eres mi princesa y me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tú me amas, tu, mi pequeña sabelotodo, aparte estas esperando un hijo mío. Que más dicha que esa. Yo temía que quedaras embarazada, que no me quisieras, que no quisieras al niño, si es que sucedía.

-oh Severus, yo nunca lastimaría una vida, lo amaría. Quería saber con quien había estado solo para saber quién es su padre, nada más. Si este no me quería yo lo criaría sola, pero sucedió que el padre de mi hijo o hija es el hombre al que amo y que por lo visto el también me ama. Soy muy feliz Severus, muy muy feliz

-sabes Harry me dijo que te dejara ir, que no te perdiera. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, aunque esa noche casi no hablamos. Recuerdo tus palabras y caricias. Nunca pensé que fueras tan precisa en tus acciones, tan buena con lo que me hiciste.

-ok, eso si no me lo esperaba, debes de mostrarme tus recuerdos, porque lo que es mi mente estoy en blanco.

-eso te lo juro, te mostrare todo desde que nos encontramos y comenzamos a beber y bailar, como nadie te dijo que bailaste toda la noche conmigo...

-jajaja, tampoco pregunte a mucha gente, solo le pregunte a Harry y me dio una descripción medio vaga-

Ambos se reían, Severus se había acostado en la cama y puesto en casi la misma posición que ella y la abrazaba y daba pequeños besos en su cuello. Ella se relajo y se quedo dormida. La recostó correctamente y le conjuro una nueva piyama calentita, la tapo y encendió la chimenea. Salió de la habitación hacia el salón donde seguro lo esperaban.

Mientras en el salón seguían charlando.

-es increíble, pobre Hermi, no sabe con quien estuvo...

-si es verdad, no recuerda nada, solo que charlaba con un mago de pelo negro con coleta, con túnica verde y detalles en rojo... -dijo Ginny

-¡Que! - dijo Minerva - lo voy a matar, si fue él lo mato y no me importa Azkaban

- Que pasa profesora, sabe con quién hablo hermione- pregunto Ron

- Si lo sé. Pero no creo que se aprovechara de ella, se que, ¡oh dios mio ahora entiendo! ¿Pero porque? No, ¡no puede ser!- Minerva hablaba rápido como pensando en voz alta y dejando perplejos a todos menos a Harry que sabia la verdad..


	5. Chapter 5

5

Cof cof cof... -dijo Minerva

Severus tenía agarraba a Hermione de la cintura y esta tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor, ambos miraron a todos los que estaban dentro del dormitorio y en la puerta y ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras sonreía.

-Minerva, dijo ella dijo ¡SI!

-¡Felicidades Severus, felicidades Hermione! - Dijeron todos sinceramente

- Bueno mujer que esperas para preparar la boda.

- No hace falta, ya la tengo planeada desde hace un par de años, cuando con Albus descubrimos los sentimientos de ambos, solo resta enviar las invitaciones y montar el espectáculo.

Severus se separo del abrazo de Hermione delicadamente y tomando una de las manos de la joven, la guio hacia la Jefa de casa de Griffindor.

-Minerva eres la directora y Jefa de Casa de los leones, no crees que mereces que alguien en quien confías tome el mando de esa casa. Aquí mi futura esposa, estoy seguro, sería ideal para ese puesto, sumado al de Transformaciones. Tú no puedes hacerte cargo de todo Mini.

-Oh Severus, me conoces, este ultimo año fue una pesadilla, aparte de que no hay muchos profesionales. ¿Hermione quieres el cargo?

-Lo acepto gustosa, ¿pero el embarazo no va a afectar el manejo de mi magia?

-Eso podemos verlo en su momento, puedes hacer las clases teóricas y de movimiento y las verdaderamente practicas puedes contar con ayuda, ya sea Harry, Luna o algún otro ex estudiante que estuviera en tu nivel. Incluso puede ser Severus si no interfiere con sus clases. El es muy hábil en transformaciones.

-En unos días, cuando retornemos a las clases, tu vendrás al castillo, y Severus tendrás que organizar mejor tu tiempo con el Ministerio, eso de trabajar mitad de la semana en un lado y mitad en el otro...

-Ministerio... no sabía que trabajabas ahí, ¿en qué parte estas?

-En el laboratorio de investigación de pociones y hechizos, el que abre el día 15, soy el Jefe del Departamento - dijo levantando una ceja.

-Oh! Y pensar iba a ir a buscar al padre de mi hijo, a llevar pruebas para que me dijeran quien es, justo donde él trabaja, irónica y divertida situación.

-Menos mal que me entere antes y te dije lo que siento por ti, hablando de eso... Srs. queremos charlar sobre algunas cosas.

-No hay problema Severus, ¿Hermione alguna petición especial para la boda...?

-Bueno podría pedirle a usted, a Harry y a Ginny que le avisen a mis padres, no me da la cara para decirles que me voy a casar y que estoy embarazada...

-No te estreses Hermi, yo les cuento y los contengo, aparte que supongo que tu les dirías que estabas enamorada de alguien mayor no.

-Bueno eso solo la sabe mi madre, ella me dijo que siempre va a ser así, mi padre es 12 años más grande que mi vieja, mi abuelo era 20 años más grande que mi abuela. Supongo que es tradición en las mujeres de mi familia enamorarse de hombres más grandes, es porque somos más maduras que chicas de nuestra edad.

-Hecho, les aviso junto con Ginny.

-A mama puedes contarle todo, a papá solo lo esencial y que él se declaro la noche de navidad.

-Listo, hoy voy a verlos.

-Afuera todos ya, quiero tener unas palabras con mi mujer, fuera!

-sí señor..!. - y se fueron

-Hermione, mi amada Hermione, quieres ver los recuerdos de esa noche o más bien madrugada, porque en realidad fue durante el día...

-oh Sev, me encantaría, pero luego solo quiero acostarme y dormir a tu lado

-está bien, hechicera.

Severus fue a la biblioteca y busco el pensadero que estaba en ese lugar, lo levito hasta la habitación de la joven, lo puso sobre una mesa auxiliar y tomando la estela plateada de su frente la deposito en el pensadero, tomo la mano de Hermione y se sumergieron en el.

La calle del pueblo lucia farolas colgantes, las mesas estaban dispuestas en las calles laterales y en la encrucijada de las dos principales estaba la pista de baile, era noche cerrada, se vio charlando con Severus y bailando con el, bailaron tanto ritmos movidos como algunos lentos, estaban bastante alejados del resto de sus amigos o conocidos, se sentaron en una mesa muy romántica y pidieron un chocolate irlandés, Severus tomaba las manos de la joven para darle calor, en un movimiento Hermione le pregunto si quería acompañarla a un lugar más tranquilo, estaba amaneciendo y no querían terminar de estar juntos.

Severus asintió, ella los desapareció y los deposito dentro de la casa de los gritos en una habitación del último piso, era como una torre, solo la cama destartalada y sucia estaba en el medio de la habitación la cual estaba rodeada de ventanas.

Severus arreglo todos los vidrios y encendió el fuego en la chimenea.

Hermione se adelanto al oscuro mago y lo beso agarrándolo del cuello, mientras lo besaba con fervor, Severus estaba sorprendido, se dio cuenta que las manos de la joven se movían y con unos movimientos el estaba casi desnudo al igual que ella, Severus puso sus manos en las caderas de la joven y la pego a su cuerpo, el calor de ella hizo que Sev suspirara, Hermione lo jalo hasta la cama y lo empujo, subiéndose a horcajadas de él, Hermione movió su mano en el aire y ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, Severus sintió la humedad de la joven en su miembro, este, que de por sí ya estaba duro, se endureció mas. Con un giro, ella quedo de espaldas y el sobre ella besándola, con su mano la toco y sintió su humedad y lo apretada que estaba, tanteo y descubrió que era virgen, ella ante esto le dio un beso y le dijo hazlo, te amo, te deseo, quiero ser tuya y solo tuya Severus. Quiero que mi primera vez sea tuya.

El guio su miembro hacia la abertura y despacio se adentro en ella hasta toparse con la barrera, luego se clavo de una estocada, Hermione gimió, y Sev comenzó a moverse lento y firme, Hermione jadeaba, con cada estocada, estas comenzaron a tener más ritmo, las manos de ella no se quedaron ociosas, acariciaban al mago por todos lados, la espalda, el culo, el pecho, Severus acaricio un pecho mientras le metía mas ritmo, en eso estaba cuando sintió como ella se tensaba y explotaba de placer gritando su nombre, al cabo de unos segundos como resultado de eso el también llegaba al clímax diciendo el nombre de ella y derramándose en su interior, y quedándose dormidos ambos del cansado y agotador ejercicio, al cabo de 2 hs él se levanto y descubrió lo que había hecho, ella aun dormía, el tapo un poco más a la joven y calentó la habitación, se vistió y se fue…

Ambos salieron del pensadero, Hermione lo abrazo y beso. Te amo, lo llevo a la cama y juntos se acostaron, el beso la cabeza de ella y así acurrucados se durmieron

Hermione soñaba, abrazada a su oscuro caballero dormía plácidamente, descansaba de una quincena agitada. Severus protegía a su amada, cuidaba que si necesitaba algo el estuviera ahí.

En el comedor todo era un revuelo, Minerva junto a todas las demás damas organizaban una boda, Harry le pidió a Arthur que lo acompañara a ver a los padres de Hermi.

Una vez en la casa de los padres, por suerte solo estaba su mamá, el padre había salido a un congreso de dentistas, regresaba al día siguiente. Harry le conto todo, la fiesta, como Hermi se encontró sola y sabiendo que había tenido sexo, que desde entonces vivía con Harry y con Ginny, que hace solo una semana que se entero que estaba embarazada y hoy se enteraron que Severus había estado con ella, que no se quedo por miedo al rechazo, y que hoy Severus se había declarado y dicho que en una semana a mas tardar se casaban.

Que debían decírselo al padre de Hermi. La señora les dijo que no cuenten lo del embarazo, que acorten la fecha de boda en lo posible a 3 días y que ella se encargaba de avisarle a su marido. Que todo lo hicieran al estilo mágico ya que la mayoría de los parientes que invitarían, que eran los más cercanos, sabían de la condición de bruja de Hermi, y estaban muy cómodos con eso, incluso tenían lechuzas, regalo de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny, aceptaron la idea de adelantar la fecha así el padre de Hermi no sacaba cuentas.

McGonagall les dijo que podían decir que como debían volver pronto de las vacaciones tenía que ser en ese periodo o esperar a finalizar las clases, aparte de que Hermi viviría en el castillo junto a su esposo. Y ella tendría trabajo también.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Los preparativos estaban listos, el castillo lucia genial, cada invitación fue entregada en mano por la madre de Hermione y Minerva, en representación de Severus. Ese día, mientras se entregaban las invitaciones, las profesoras llevaron a Hermione a comprar su vestido con Madame Malking, y los hombres acompañaron a Severus a comprar su traje, a una tienda de túnicas de gala.

Una vez terminado esto los llevaron nuevamente al castillo, Hermione fue conducida a los aposentos de Minerva, esta no dejo que ella saliera de ahí hasta el momento en que debía ser llevada al altar.

El profeta y el quisquilloso anunciaban la gran boda del año! Con corresponsales exclusivos, reporteros que juraron decir solo la verdad de lo que aconteciera en la boda y que solo serian cosas favorables para la nueva pareja.

El padre de Hermione tuvo que entender que su pequeña y el profesor siempre se habían amado, habían ocultado sus sentimientos y se habían declarado en navidad, él le propuso matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños. No tenia drama, entendía que las cosas en el mundo mágico eran muy diferentes.

Los familiares de Hermione llegaron en la fecha fijada y a la hora establecida por medio de trasladores entregados para tal fin.

El gran comedor estaba genial, sillas y bancos fueron colocados de frente al altar. Una alfombra de flores llegaba hasta este. Los invitados fueron sentándose por prioridades, del lado derecho los del novio, amigos, profesores y del izquierdo los familiares de la novia. Atrás de estos dos grupos indistintamente varios magos o alumnos que habían sido invitados.

Más de 200 personas estaban esperando a Hermione, Severus estaba parado frente al altar, junto al Ministro de Magia.

Cuando una melodía muy suave, entonada por hadas del bosque prohibido, se escucho en todo el salón,

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entraron las damas de honor con los padrinos de boda, Ginny con Harry, Ron con Lavander, Astoria con Draco, atrás de estos caminando muy lentamente llegaban Hermione y su padre, ambos muy contentos, el padre de Hermione se paro frente a Severus y pidiéndole la mano la coloco junto a la de su hija, y le dijo..

-júreme que la protegerá hasta con su propia vida, a ella y a sus hijos.

-lo juro sr., juro que ni Hermione, ni nuestros hijos, sufrirán mal alguno mientras yo esté a su lado.

-gracias - descubrió el velo que cubría el rostro de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro a un costado junto a su esposa.

Hermione y Severus así tomados de la mano enfrentaron al Ministro de Magia, la ceremonia fue tremendamente emotiva, se resalto el hecho de que aunque en el pasado ellos habían sido alumna y profesor, no existía este sentimiento que surgio luego de la guerra, luego de que el sirviera de espía en favor de la orden, de que lo creyeran traidor, solo ella sospechaba y decía que tenía que haber algo mas detrás de todo lo acontecido. Y la bruja más inteligente en muchos años tenía razón, lo ayudo a sobrevivir y salir adelante y a limpiar junto a Harry, el nombre del profesor. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a ese hombre, el público lloraba, ya que recordaban las cosas pasadas. Pero era un día de amor un día de regocijo, ellos eran la muestra de que todo se había terminado, de que lo dicho por Albus siempre era verdad, el amor triunfa sobre el mal, es la fuerza más poderosa.

La ceremonia concluía, estaban casados y el la beso, un beso suave, tranquilo y lleno de amor, que dejo tranquilo a su padre y muy feliz a su madre. Todos aplaudían y lanzaban chispas con las varitas, los familiares de Hermi estaban maravillados, ambos Hermione y Severus miraron a todos los presentes y levantaron sus varitas y lanzaron sus patronus al aire. Una hermosa leona y una pantera dieron vueltas en el aire mientras se rodeaban, todos se quedaron impresionados, Harry y Minerva descubrieron el nuevo patronus de Severus y los que conocían el de Hermione se impresionaron por el cambio.

Todos los que podían invocar un patronus lo invocaron y todos sintieron la alegría y el amor de esos seres plateados, creados con los recuerdos más maravillosos, luego de unos minutos se esfumaron y todos conjuraron mesas y sillas en su lugar y el servicio fue servido, se sentaron en una mesa frente a todos y en el medio estaba la pista de baile, un hermoso vals se escucho y Severus saco a bailar a su mujer, su esposa, su amante. Ambos bailaban como si volaran, poco a poco se reunieron otras parejas, que se intercalaban con Hermione y Severus. Hermione bailo con cada uno de los invitados al igual que Severus, ambos mantuvieron la sonrisa en sus rostros, felices. Comieron y bebieron, Hermione se abstuvo de tomar alcohol, diciendo que prefería mantenerse sobria para esa noche. Severus la siguió con el plan y solo tomaron jugo de frutas, en especial de manzanas que era el que mejor le caía a la chica. La fiesta fue un éxito, luego Minerva entrego por turnos trasladores para la familia de la novia y agradeció que estuvieran ahí, les pidió discreción y que estuvieran atentos a las lechuzas, así podían ver alguna que otra foto. Los tíos de Hermione, los abuelos y sus padres ya sabían como usarlas.

poco a poco se fueron todos, Hermione estaba muy cansada, Severus la llevo a sus nuevas habitaciones y la ayudo a desvestirse y colocarse una pijama abrigadita, ambos se acostaron, el la abrazo y así se durmieron, esos pocos días la pasarían ahí en el castillo, no querían arriesgar mas viajes dado el embarazo de Hermi y como nadie estaba en el castillo, más que el guardabosques y Minerva, nadie diría nada.

Severus y Hermione se dedicaron a estar juntos, se amaron en cada rincón que ella o el querían, clases de pociones, su escritorio, su despacho, torre de astronomía, un par de pasillos, su habitación de prefecta, la sala común de Griffindor, la sala común de Slytherin, los invernaderos, debajo de las gradas del campo de juegos, bajo un árbol frente al lago.

Minerva no se metía, estaban casados y deseaban cumplir algunas fantasías, sabía que si ellos estaban por ahí, tenía que quedarse en su despacho, en cuanto a Hagrid, lo mando por recados a varios bosques por esa semana.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Los alumnos pronto llegarían de sus vacaciones invernales...

Hermione daría las clases de trasformación, cuando se le dificultara por el embarazo bueno ahí la remplazaría Minerva por un corto tiempo

Severus le daba pociones para las nauseas matutinas, pero algunos olores o comidas eran indicativos de corridas.

Dos semanas luego del casamiento, una mañana estaban todos desayunando, cuerpo docente al completo y alumnos, todos felices por la pareja, a Hermione le sirvieron una porción de huevos con tocino por equivocación. Eran para Hooch, mientras que a esta le daban pan tostado con jalea de membrillo, Hermione vio los huevos y automáticamente se levanto y huyo por el costado a los baños del profesorado.

Severus la siguió, y atrás de este Minerva, Poppy y Hooch.

Los alumnos no entendían mucho que pasaba. Pero los de cursos superiores presintieron esa sensación de que tienes la suposición pero no te la crees hasta que una chica de Ravenclaw dijo:

-ella tenía huevos en su plato, oh dios mío está embarazada. ¡Qué lindo!

-¿ como puedes estar segura?- le susurro otra chica.

- porque una de las cosas que dan nauseas matutinas son los huevos y el tocino. Por ser tan fuertes, a mi mama le paso siempre y me lo recalca siempre. Jajaja

y así se corrió la bola, cuando Minerva, Poppy y Hooch regresaron se hacía patente que la esposa del temido murciélago tenía algo más que una simple aversión a los huevos y al tocino, una joven prefecta se acerco a la directora y en voz muy baja le pregunto por la profesora Snape.

-todo bien, ella está bien, esta en sus habitaciones.

-¿profesora ella está embarazada no?

-como puedes decir eso.

-perdón Sra... Es por los huevos.

-Bueno eso es algo que yo no estoy autorizada a responder solo el matrimonio Snape y si conocen a su profesor, absténganse de decir cualquier cosa.

La joven regreso a su asiento y paso la orden a los demás prefectos, que controlen a los alumnos a menos que quieran perder puntos.

Pero siempre hay un idiota y los Slytherin mayores trataron de controlar a los más chicos, pero ya sabemos cómo son.

-nuestro jefe se caso con esa cosa y ahora ya está preñada la bestia.

-que mal gusto, con la cantidad de brujas hermosas e inteligentes y de sangre pura que hay.

-anda a saber cómo le hizo para agarrarlo.

-seguro fue un filtro.

Esta conversación era entablada por 3 chicas de 3ro, el prefecto de Slytherin, les advirtió de la quita de puntos si Snape las escuchaba, ellas no le hicieron caso.

Y así ese día Slytherin quedo en 0, por primera vez en muchos años la casa de las serpientes estaba en 0 y todo por insultar, menospreciar, y sobajar a la esposa y futuro hijo del jefe de casa.

Esa noche en la cena Hermione no estaba, Severus entro en el comedor y hablo frente a todos, en especial a sus serpientes

nadie tiene derecho a insultar a mi esposa, NADIE. Ya vieron el resultado, mi casa, mi orgullo académico, está en cero, gracias a 3 de sus integrantes, las responsables son 3 alumnas de 3 (dio los nombres) - las demás serpientes las miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos. - si mi mujer está o no esperando a mi primogénito, mi heredero es algo que por ahora se van a tener que quedar con las ganas, en cuanto a las demás casas agradezco la sinceridad, la nobleza y el honor que tuvieron en no decir absolutamente nada desagradable. Hermione agradece las hermosas cartas y los pequeños presentes que ustedes hoy le realizaron. Eso es algo destacable por eso 100 puntos para Ravenclaw, 100 para Hufflepuff, y 100 para Griffindor. Por que pese a no saber a ciencia cierta que le sucedía, se preocuparon, sus cartas la alentaron y le dieron ánimos para seguir con este día. Muchas gracias alumnos.

Profesor - dijo un alumno de 7 Slytherin

Si Sr. McDougal

De parte de los demás alumnos, los que no tenemos ningún inconveniente, si llegara a ser que esperan un bebe, cuente con cualquiera de nosotros para ayudarlos. La casa de Slytherin estará orgullosa de ayudar a su jefe de casa y a su esposa en este momento de sus vidas, muchos tenemos notas, cartas y cosas que queríamos entregar, pero queríamos ser discretos y no generar una falsa esperanza, por eso nos quedamos al margen.

Agradezco el gesto. Y si, puedes darme cualquier cosa que tengas referida a ambos.

el joven conjuro una caja de madera, dentro había cartas y pequeños objetos para ser entregados.

Severus agradeció esto, se dio cuenta que sus serpientes no eran todas iguales. Y dio 100 puntos por el detalle.

Mañana diremos que va a suceder de aquí en más.

profesor disculpe -una joven de Griffindor

si Srta. Madigan -

Herm... perdón la Sra. Snape esta o no esperando un bebe. -La cara de la joven al preguntarle era de pánico.

Severus diles, no los tengas así -dijo Minerva sonriendo

bueno está bien, les anuncio formalmente Hermione Jean Snape está embarazada de días, vamos a ser papas y ustedes tendrán que aceptar llantos en el castillo.

Un sonoro aplauso y felicidades se escucharon en todo el salón, algunos alumnos se animaron y corrieron hacia el profesor y le dieron la mano y lo felicitaron, los más grandes y cercanos a él le dijeron -señor era hora que usted encontrara a su mujer ideal, Hermione es una excelente bruja - los profesores que no sabían del estado real de Hermi también felicitaron a Severus y acordaron que por respeto a la embarazada las chicas trataran de no usar perfumes fuertes, ya que al parecer las nauseas y los olores la ponían muy mal.

Las chicas de los cursos superiores de las 4 casas se pusieron en campaña para hacerles un regalo, y para controlar que nadie usara olores desagradables o muy fuertes.

Todo era alegría, las 3 jóvenes de 3° de la casa de Slytherin tuvieron su castigo durante una semana con Filch. Luego de eso, también recibieron reprimendas desde sus propias casas y sus padres mandaron mensajes de felicitaciones y disculpas a Severus, no eran la gran cosa esas familias. Pero se sintieron ofendidos por sus hijas al despreciar a dos héroes de guerra y si que se los hicieron saber.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Hermione estaba tranquila, ahora todos sabían que estaba embarazada, sus ex compañeros la ayudaban cuando la veían cargar algo y Snape no estaba cerca, también cualquier prefecto o premio anual.

Poppy se encargo de guiarla durante el embarazo, por suerte su aberración hacia la comida solo duro 1 mes más, luego era grato verla comer como si no hubiera un mañana, lo más raro era que no engordara como se suponía, le creció la panza, pero su peso no era excesivo, la panza de Hermione se comenzó a notar al 3er mes, y al 5to mes ya parecía que iba a explotar. Pero ella no estaba gorda, seguía teniendo sus brazos y piernas delgados. Poppy decía que cada embazo era diferente.

Así pasaron los meses, Hermione lucía una hermosa panza de 7 meses, más grande de lo habitual, sobre todo pensando en el delgado cuerpo de la joven, sus padres estaban muy contentos, momentáneamente hasta que naciera el bebé se habían instalado en una casita en Hogsmeade, estaban felices, la disposición mágica no se aplicaba a ellos ya que eran padres de una bruja, para no llamar tanto la atención, vestían normal pero con una capa o túnica por encima. Todos estaban encantados. Y a su casa llegaban regalos para Hermi o el bebé. Snape había puesto encantamientos para detectar correo maldito o basura y que este fuera derivado a otro sitio para su análisis. Aparte tenían una chimenea para que la señora Granger visitara a su hija diariamente.

Todos estaban felices, eran muy pocos los que mandaban cartas diciendo que era una descarada, que como se había casado con él. Que no le llegaba a los talones,

Severus y Hermione vivían su propia burbuja rosada, llena de amor, todo lo que los rodeaba quedaba impregnado de esa sensación de amor, de completa armonía y sus corazones rebosaban alegría. Por donde iban destilaban esa magia, cuando Hermione y Severus fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar cosas para su hogar y el futuro bebe, muchos les gritaban cosas desde lejos, una mujer muy bien vestida se acerco para insultarla y sobajarla, pero al estar cerca sintió la magia fluir entre ellos, y no pudo más que darse cuenta que eran dos seres únicos y completamente complementarios, Hermione se perdía en la mirada de él y el no perdía movimiento de ella.

Eran felices y todos terminaron viendo eso y aceptando que ambos se amaban.

Llegaron al 8vo mes, Hermione sabía que era casi el 9 y estaba lista para parir en cualquier momento, Poppy había acondicionado la enfermería para que nadie la molestara, faltaban algunas semanas para el inicio del nuevo curso.

Y una noche muy tranquila de fines de agosto se escucharon gritos en las mazmorras. Minerva y Filch que se paseaban viendo cosas que reparar de último momento fueron a las habitaciones del matrimonio, Severus trataba de sostener a Hermione que se retorcía de dolor, Minerva ayudo a Hermione mientras que Filch rescato a Severus. Entre todos trasladaron a Hermione a la enfermería mediante una camilla.

Al llegar Poppy ya estaba lista. Despacho a Filch, para que avisaran a los demás profesores que ya estaban viviendo en el castillo esperando el inicio de clases.

Severus ayudo en el parto de su retoño. Con mucho sacrificio y luego de casi 10 hs de labor, Hermione dio a luz a mellizos, una nena y un nene. Ambos estaban en excelente estado. Hermione estaba exhausta. Pero feliz 2 hijos había tenido con su enamorado, dos hijos habían engendrado esa noche de fiesta, su primera vez y fue genial.

Severus estaba orgulloso, 2 hijos fruto del amor más puro y profundo, su pequeña bruja lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Severus anuncio a todos los profesores que estaban el nacimiento de Eileen Snape y Fred Snape. Agradeció a todos por el apoyo y cariño para con su mujer. Y que pronto presentaría a sus niños. Los cuáles eran los bebes mas lindos que había visto - Severus estaba muy cambiado, ya no era tan huraño, ni tan cerrado al dialogo... también se mostraba más abierto a otras formas de enseñar...

Profesores, padres y alumnos les hicieron llegar las felicitaciones correspondientes... y luego de una semana ambos niños fueron noticia en el diario el profeta, y en la revista corazón de bruja. La entrevista la realizo Padma Patil que escribía la parte de sociales de ambos pasquines. Fue una entrevista corta y tranquila, amena y agradable, dejando ver el corazón de ambos padres y mostrando al mundo mágico la belleza de dos bebes muy lindos y adorables. También algo realmente único el mítico profesor cargando a ambos bebes al mismo tiempo mientras daba un cálido beso a su mujer... los niños eran de pelo negro, levemente rizado y finito, el varón los tenia oscuros ojos, pero la niña eran de color miel, su piel era como la crema, era un tono suavemente rosado. Y sus facciones eran las de Hermione, la naricita de ambos era una preciosura y su padre decía estar agradecido de ello.

A los pocos días se pudo ver la entrevista tanto en El Profeta como en Corazón de Bruja (en esta era un poco más extensa) y todos en el mundo mágico vieron la alegría y felicidad de esta familia.


	9. Chapter 9

9

11 años después

Eileen Snape... Slytherin

Fred Snape... Gryffindor

Tanto el director del colegio como la jefa de casa de Gryffindor intercambiaron unos papeles por debajo de la mesa.

-Ambos ganamos y perdimos, yo acerté con Eileen, es igual a mí, y tu con Fred, Dios, ese chico lleva el nombre con orgullo, no sé de donde sacó lo bromista.

-Disculpe Sr. "nadie mira bajo las gradas", te olvidás lo bochornoso que fue hace 6 años, claro al Sr. le pareció bien darme ese susto con petardos en medio del campeonato y asi adelantar la llegada de Alexa. Por suerte Poppy y Ginny estaban a mano, puedes estar feliz de ella seguro, queda en Slytherin, ayer la encontré practicando pociones en el baño de Myrtle.

-Ah no querida, esa es tu manía, solo a tí se te ocurre hacer pociones en los baños, a mi no me heches la culpa.

-Los chicos son igual a nosotros, y realmente tu tienes tu veta de humor, dime realmente, si lo hubieras podido hacer, no hubieras hecho bromas como George o Fred?

-Sabes leona, tienes razón.

Severus Snape director del colegio se levanto felicito a los mas de 60 nuevos estudiantes, les recordó que el Bosque era territorio peligroso, que si los veía cerca o saliendo de él, realmente tendrian que tener una muy buena excusa. Salvo el grupo del Club de Pociones. Los invito a comer el banquete de bienvenida y se sentó.

Minerva había dimitido en favor de el hacia 5 años, cuando la bruja ya cansada había tirado la toalla. Ella era profesora de transformaciones, pero había dejado la jefatura de la casa en manos de Hermione que ahora era Maestra Pocionista y Jefa del Club de Pociones.

Sus tres hijos crecían, eran la estampa de que la gente cambia, y sigue adelante.

Harry y Ginny estaban en el castillo, Harry como profesor de Defensa y Jefe del Club de Duelos. Ginny era la nueva medimaga del colegio, y Poppy estaba para ayudarla.

Severus agradecía que los que habían sido sus alumnos recién habían empezado a tener hijos hacía solo 5 años, con lo cual cuando Alex tuviera los 11 ellos estarían por ingresar, podia estar tranquilo por uno años mas, claro si no contábamos a un joven Wood que había entrado este año.

Potter, Weasley y Malfoy, faltaban años para verlos en las clases, claro que tenia que soportarlos en la seccion dedicada a las familias pero estaba bien, por lo menos Alex tenia amigos, James, Albus y Scorpius, los dos ultimos de la misma edad que su hija, mmm ahi seguro tenia que hecharles el ojo, esos dos niños siempre la seguian, en realidad James tambien, con 7 años la cuidaba. Aunque todos la trataban como su hermana, a veces se les unia la pequeña de 5 años Rose, hija de Ron y Lavender, era un grupo de chicos que jugaban tranquilos, hasta que se les unian los demas Weasley.

Bueno ya sabría como afrontar esa etapa, seguro que dimitía la dirección a favor de Harry y huía del colegio, no!, escapar de los problemas, escapar no era la palabra, Minerva lo había dicho, evitar dolor de cabeza y mala sangre, eso mismo, ya en 4 años se lo diria a Hermione. Y ella decidiría. Jajaja! Como amaba a esa mujer.

-Severus Snape me escuchas?

-Si Hermione que pasa?

-Pasa Sr Director que todos los alumnos estan esperando para irse y Usted en la luna. Todo el comedor estaba a la espectativa del Director que se había quedado pensando en anda a saber que.

-Pueden todos retirarse.

-Severus que pasó...

-Nada recordé viejas épocas y futuras épocas...

-Hablando de futuro Severus tengo algo que contarte, y espero que no te enojes demaciado, decia Hermione mientras se dirigian a las habitaciones del director, una nueva torre donde estaban tambien el cuarto de sus hijos antes de la escuela.

-¿Que pasa Hermione? ¿Está todo bien?

-Si está todo bien, pero voy a necesitar un suplente en clases de pociones. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo, le vas a tener que pedir a Draco o a otro pocionista que por este año se encargue él… sólo por este año.

-¿Pero porque recién empezamos, que pasa estás enferma?

-Enferma no es la palabra mi amor, mas bien embarazada!

-Hermione, ¿cómo?, si nos cuidamos.

-Si, nos cuidamos, cuando nos acordamos, cuando estamos pendientes de lo que vamos a hacer, pero en el calor de ciertas situaciones o lugares o momentos…

En el verano, el lago, mientras no había nadie en el castillo.

Exacto mi vida, tengo 1 mes y medio… Ginny me lo confirmó hoy a la tarde. ¿Vas a hablar con Draco ahora o mañana?

Ahora le hablo!

Voy a ver a Alex

Severus llamó a Draco por chimenea... por suerte estaba despierto

-Draco puedes venir un momento

-Si, padrino, todo bien.

-Si y no, ven y te explico, me molesta tener la cabeza en la chimenea.

Draco entró a los dominios de la familia,

-¿Severus que pasa?

-Bueno tu ahijada quedó en Slytherin y Hermione tiene 1 mes y medio de embarazo.

-¡Felicitaciones! y Fred

-Gryffindor

-Ok, ese chico es increible lo bromista que es, también su padrino lo conciente.

-Si George lo trata como a una reencarnación de su hermano.

-Ok Hermione embarazada, con este serían 4 y te quejabas de los Weasley.

-Draco, Hermione no puede enseñar pociones. Se queda a cargo de la casa de Gryffindor y Jefa del Club pero tú vas a dar esas clases, solo este año.

-Ok, me va a venir bien, Astoria quería pasar unos meses visitando a su hermana en Japón, Escorpius no quería ir con ella, va a estar feliz de vivir en el castillo, eso de solo visitas no le gustaba nada. Voy a casa a contarle Astoria. Va a estar feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su hermana y visitar muchos lugares mágicos.

-Me alegra que puedas ayudarme.

-Nos vemos luego padrino.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Draco daba pociones y ayudaba a Hermione con el Club de Pociones, sobre todo en lo referente a la instrucción de cómo y cuándo recolectar ingredientes dentro del bosque o del lago.

Hermione lucía una hermosa panza de más de 8 meses y estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, ella charlaba animadamente con Ginny y Harry mientras Severus charlaba con Draco. Severus sintió de golpe una mano agarrando su brazo, al girarse a su esposa la vio pálida y con una mueca de dolor, luego un grito desgarrador asusto a todos, Harry mando a todos los alumnos a sus dormitorios, Draco y Harry levitaron a hermione a la enfermería mientras Ginny la monitoreaba. Severus los seguía palido, en el comedor vacío los elfos limpiaban la mesa de los maestros.

Una vez instalada, Ginny la ayudo a comenzar su trabajo de parto, protegidas por unos biombos, Hermione y Ginny trabajaban juntas para traer a otro niño al mundo, Hermione pidió que Severus entrara, y la acompañara, Severus se situó detrás de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos la acompaño en los últimos minutos de ese camino.

Luego de media hora, se escucho un llanto, Harry y Draco se miraron y dijeron ya esta, otro pequeño Snape. Ambos esperaban que tanto Ginny como Sev aparecieran, pero no, dentro se escuchaban indicaciones y pequeños gritos, ambos magos se preocuparon, pero enseguida otro llanto les dijo que todo estaba bien o no... Aun nadie salía.

-Draco que pasa...

-No tengo idea, si ya nació porque no salen y chequean al peque, quiero saber que es...

-Yo también, aparte al pequeño ya lloro dos veces...

-Draco, vos crees que pueden ser gemelos...

-Si así fuera ya estarían dándose de gritos

Un grito desgarrador muy agudo se escucho y las palabras inentendibles de Ginny y Severus como apoyando a Hermi. Y luego otro llanto...

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ginny apareció bastante sucia con sangre y sudando…

-No lo puedo entender, es increíble que suceda esto, nunca se vio.

-Ginny todo bien...

-Si, dado que fueron trillizos y que cuando la verificaba solo se veía a uno solo.

-Trillizos... hay dios pobre padrino...

Harry se tuvo que acercar a una cama y sentarse...

-Tres niños... mi dios pobre Hermi... como esta?

-Ella cansada, Severus mas o menos, no sé si escucharon el último grito, bueno Hermione le rompió la mano, se la trituro.

-El que grito fue Severus? preguntaron ambos magos.

-Si fue el, tengo que darle poción crece huesos, si quieren pueden ver a los padres de dos niños y una princesa, todos de pelo y ojos negros, pero gracias a Merlín con la nariz de Hermione.

Ginny se fue a buscar la poción, Draco y Harry se asomaron tras el biombo y descubrieron a Severus con un cabestrillo que sostenía su mano izquierda toda inflamada y hermione pidiéndole mil disculpas, en una cunita grande tres pequeños dormían , eran hermosos, con la pelusita de pelo negra, y unas naricitas hermosas, estaban envueltos individualmente. Hermione miro a sus amigos y se sonrió. Severus estaba medio palido.

Draco y Harry preguntaron a dúo...

-¿No podía ser uno solo no? Tenían que ser tres... si de por si los gemelos o mellizos son raros... imaginen trillizos.

-Draco, Harry nosotros no tenemos la culpa - dijo hermione con falsa modestia- somos muy fértiles...

-Mi dios, tienen 11 años de casados y 6 hijos... en tres partos... cada 5 años... en 5 años mas que van a tener...?

-Antes de tener otro hijo Draco, Severus se hace una vasectomía, te lo aseguro

-Yo no me hago nada, aparte que es eso...?

-Es un procedimiento muggle, donde te cortan algo para que no tengas más hijos - dijo Harry mecánicamente y sin color en la cara

-QUE! Gritaron Draco y Severus...

-A mi no me van a cortar nada.

-Sev, solo cortan el conducto que lleva el esperma, nada más, no arruina en nada la vida sexual de la pareja, al contrario, la incentiva ya que al no haber posibilidades de procrear uno está más tranquilo.

-No creo que en el mundo mágico halle nada igual...

-Y no lo hay, tampoco sirve, ya que cada vez que uno toma una poción o corre un hechizo de sanación, ese pequeño desperfecto se arreglaría. No sirve para nuestro mundo, tampoco lo de ligar las trompas. Lo único que serviría seria, extraer los órganos reproductores, pero también se corre el riesgo de que se regeneren con una poción - dijo Ginny con la poción en sus manos- solo resta cuidarse y mucho.

Severus acepto la poción, se sentó en una cama y se la tomo.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Hermione salió al día siguiente de la enfermería, Severus la acompañaba, entre los dos cargaban a los pequeños, todos los miraban, definitivamente, el estaba sentando una reputación de macho alfa que partía la tierra, 6 hijos, mejor que se dedicara en exclusiva a cuidar a su familia, a vender pociones para todo el que las quisiera. Se pondría un local ya sea en Hogsmeade o en Diagon Alley, pero sacaría provecho porque en 11 años seria de terror.

Se replanteaba quedarse como director, si él no se quedaba, quien estaría mejor preparado que él, definitivamente pediría un aumento de sueldo y un día libre a la semana para elaborar pociones para vender por lechuza. Tenía que conseguir galeones, muchos galeones.

Al día siguiente, un contingente del Ministerio seguidos por el consejo escolar al completo, más un montón de padres se presentaron en el colegio, Severus y Hermione los recibieron sin saber por qué se presentaban así todos juntos.

Fueron guiados al Gran Comedor, donde hacia solo instantes habían terminado el desayuno, los alumnos estaban en sus cuarteles, y había orden de no dejarlos salir por el momento, ya que las clases estaban suspendidas.

Luego de que todos estuvieran debidamente sentados el Ministro se paro y se dirigió a la pareja.

-Sr Director, Sra. Vice-Directora, es mi deber felicitarlos por el nacimiento de sus niños, junto a varias personas hemos verificado y nunca se dio un nacimiento de estas características, ¿Sra. usted también deberá estar impactada o no?

-Sr ministro soy hija de muggles, en mi otro mundo esto es natural, está bien que hay veces que la tecnología está involucrada al punto de poder dar a luz cuatrillizos, quintillizos y sextillizos, pero esos son casos muy raros, los trillizos no lo son tanto, es algo común al igual que los mellizos o gemelos

El ministro la miro como si le hubieran nacido 4 cabezas.

-Lo que dice es enserio, ustedes no están sorprendidos.

-No en lo absoluto, mi primer parto fue de mellizos luego un parto natural y ahora trillizos, se que en mi familia hay nacimientos múltiples, no tengo idea si de parte de la familia de Severus también es así, pero por mi lado tengo primos y tíos mellizos y trillizos.

-De todos modos Sra. es algo único. Usted es única. Su familia es un modelo a seguir en el mundo mágico. Ojala hubiera más parejas que tuvieran muchos hijos, la guerra no trajo el aumento poblacional esperado y esperamos que con este ejemplo que hoy daremos se animen.

-Hoy Srs. Snape les hacemos entrega de una bóveda exclusiva para la educación y el porvenir de sus niños, es un fideicomiso que el mundo mágico les entrega. Luego de recaudar los bienes pertenecientes a los mortifagos caídos o recluidos en Azkaban, hemos decidido dar a cada niño nacido luego de la guerra con una dote, esta será de 2000 galeones por niño, esa plata será depositada y solo podrá ser retirada por el joven al concluir sus estudios en el colegio, será para su futuro. Aparte de esto ustedes por ser los directivos del establecimiento tienen asegurada la educación de ellos en este colegio. Ustedes son los primeros de varios matrimonios en recibir esto. Hay algunas personas que no lo desean, porque no lo necesitan, es el caso del sr Draco Malfoy, el no quiere recibir algo que no necesita y que sabe seguro alguien si lo hará. Aparte que dono gran cantidad de galeones a esta causa.

Hermione y Severus no lo podían creer, sus hijos podían estudiar lo que quisieran.

Severus se relajo.

-También es mi deber informales que usted Sra. será ingresada a libros de medicina y el libro de Hogwarts tendrá un apartado sobre su aporte a el mundo mágico, sabemos que sus niños de 11 años son muy buenos magos, y que su pequeña de 6 ya practica pociones, no veo la hora de poder ver a sus 3 hijos a ver qué dones tienen, ustedes han hecho por nuestro mundo mucho y lo siguen haciendo.

Todos aplaudieron, Hermione no salía de su asombro, luego 2 jóvenes de 11 años que llevaban a una pequeña de 6 aparecieron junto a tres elfos que cargaban a los recién nacidos, estos fueron entregados a sus padres y los 8 fueron fotografiados. Ella con su ropa de jefa de casa de Griffindor, el pese a ser el director con el emblema de Slytherin, su hija con el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes y su con el de los leones. Su pequeña de 6 sostenía su peluche, una pequeña serpiente, mientras Severus sostenía a sus dos hijos y Hermione a la pequeña niña.

Estaban impresionados, leones y serpientes. El ministro no sabía en qué casa habían estado y se sorprendió por esto.

Aparte que el consejo escolar al completo les obsequio un montón de regalos, y objetos para los recién nacidos.

Algunos periodistas les preguntaron cuando vendrían los próximos hijos, Severus y Hermione palidecieron ante esta pregunta, y ambos no sabían que responder.

-Yo creo que con 6 hijos es bastante, vamos a estar bastante ocupados para pensar en otra cosa que no sea cuidarlos - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y bastante colorada.

Epilogo

Severus y Hermione junto a su creciente familia fueron los primeros, muchos Weasley, Longbotton, Potter y demás ex alumnos también recibieron esa compensación monetaria, gracias a dios por eso. El mundo mágico gano en generaciones de magos fuertes e inteligentes, la guerra había formado el carácter de una generación que no se dejo hundir, que no se dejo manipular nuevamente.

Severus y Hermione no tuvieron más hijos, 6 eran suficientes, pero sí tuvieron muchos nietos, su pequeña Eileen cayó bajo el embrujo de James, Severus le dijo una cuantas cosas a Harry y a su primogénito antes de entregar a su hija en el altar, Fred fue hechizado por la belleza de Sofía Malfoy, 12 años menor que él, Draco también hablo con él (Astoria se fue a Japón con un recuerdo de su amado esposo, regreso a tiempo de tener a su pequeña princesa) jejeje, Alexa, que podemos decir de ella, solo que dio a su padre más quebraderos de cabeza que nadie, el carácter de él, la testarudez de su madre, la inventiva e inteligencia de ambos y el amor por toda vida, ella siguió su sueño dorado y encontró a su propio príncipe, fue cautivada por el hijo mayor de Charly, otro amante de dragones. Se convirtió en la princesa de los dragones, era la curandera de la reserva en Rumania. Realizaba pociones, atendía las crías y curaba heridas, los dragones la respetaban, no la dañaban, era el único ser humano capas de acercarse a un colacuerno húngaro y acariciarle la cabeza. En cuanto a los trillizos Jane, Alex y Sev bueno ellos acabaron siendo Ravenclaw, Sev siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en el pocionista del colegio, siendo uno de los profesores más querido y perseguido por las jóvenes estudiantes, su hermana prefirió las leyes formando parte del Winzengamot, mientras que Alex se dedico a algo que nadie en su familia creyó algún día ver, un increíble y excelente jugador de quiddicht, fue reclutado para el equipo de Inglaterra como golpeador.

Severus y Hermione estaban felices por la familia y todo gracias a una fiesta, una borrachera y una declaración. Sus vidas eran plenas hasta su fin. Ambos se fueron juntos. Tomados de las manos, ella con 130 años el con 150, llegaron a ser tatarabuelos, conocieron muchas generaciones de Snape, que poblaron el mundo junto a Los Potter, los Weasley, los Malfoy y otras familias que crecieron como las suya.

Y el más allá era una nueva aventura, llena de amigos y familiares y ellos la disfrutarían.

Fin


End file.
